The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatuses for controlling the flow of passengers on aircraft.
Existing commercial passenger aircraft are typically loaded and unloaded via a single doorway positioned toward the front of the aircraft. In one existing arrangement, a jetway extends from the doorway to an adjacent terminal structure to allow passengers to embark and disembark without being exposed to the weather. Alternatively, an open stairway can be positioned adjacent to the doorway, for example, when loading and unloading in predictably temperate conditions.
One drawback with both of the foregoing approaches is that loading and unloading the aircraft can take a substantial amount of time. The time spent loading and unloading passengers can significantly add to the passengers"" overall trip time, and can reduce the airline""s ability to fully utilize the aircraft. One approach to addressing this drawback is to position an additional jetway (or stairway) adjacent to a rear door of the aircraft to expedite loading and unloading. However, this approach can also have drawbacks. For example, this approach increases the number of jetways that airports must provide, and can increase the cost and complexity of the ground-based passenger handling systems.
The present invention is directed generally toward methods and apparatuses for controlling passenger flow into and out of aircraft. An apparatus in accordance with an aspect of the invention includes a fuselage having a passenger doorway, a passenger door positioned in the passenger doorway, and an entry region positioned within the fuselage adjacent to the passenger doorway. The entry region has a width configured to accommodate at least two people walking abreast. A plurality of seats are positioned within the fuselage and arranged along a first aisle having a first aisle axis and a second aisle having a second aisle axis, the second aisle axis being spaced apart transversely from the first aisle axis, and each aisle being accessible from the entry region. A restriction is positioned in the entry region at least proximate to the passenger doorway, with the restriction dividing the entry region into a first portion accessible to the first aisle and the second portion accessible to the second aisle. The restriction at least restricts the movement of people between the first portion of the entry region and the second portion of the entry region.
In a further aspect of the invention, the restriction can be movable between a deployed position and a stowed position, with the restriction at least restricting access between the first and second portions of the entry region when in the deployed position, and with the restriction allowing access between the first and second portions of the entry region when in the stowed position. The restriction can include structures such as first and second upright members with a handrail extending between the upright members, a generally planar, flexible sheet, an extension that can extend through the doorway, and/or a reel with a flexible, coilable, elongated member extendably coiled on the reel.
In another aspect of the invention, the aircraft can include a fuselage having a passenger doorway, with the passenger doorway having a width configured to accommodate at least two people walking abreast. An entry region can be positioned within the fuselage adjacent to the passenger doorway and can have a width configured to accommodate at least two people walking abreast. A passenger door is positioned in the passenger doorway and is moveable between an open position and a sealably closed position. In yet another aspect of the invention, the aircraft can further include a restriction positioned in the entry region at least proximate to the passenger doorway, with the restriction dividing the entry region into a first portion and a second portion, and with the restriction at least restricting the movement of people from the first portion to the second portion.
Another aspect of the invention is directed toward a method for loading and/or unloading people from an aircraft. The method can include providing an aircraft having a fuselage with a passenger doorway, a passenger door positioned proximate to the passenger doorway, and an entry region positioned within the fuselage adjacent to the passenger doorway. A plurality of seats are positioned within the fuselage and arranged along a first aisle having a first aisle axis and a second aisle having a second aisle axis, with the second aisle axis being spaced apart transversely from the first aisle axis, and with each aisle being accessible from the entry region. The method can further include directing a first group of people to pass through the doorway and a first portion of the entry region accessible to the first aisle, and simultaneously directing a second group of people to pass through the doorway and a second portion of the entry region accessible to the second aisle, while at least restricting access between the first and second portions with a restriction positioned in the entry region.